1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bearing arrangement comprising a bearing cover and a bearing block arranged on the latter.
2. The Prior Art
Divided bearing arrangements are known from the prior art, for example for connecting rods or crankshafts. The latter usually consist of a bearing block and a bearing cover, wherein the bearing for a shaft is formed between the latter. To form the bearing point the precise fit of the bearing cover on the bearing block is essential. This precise fit needs to be maintained not only during the operation of the bearing but should also be able to be reproduced after the possible disassembly of the bearing cover, which is why the bearing cover needs to adopt the exact position on the bearing block that it had prior to the disassembly.
To achieve this the bearing block and bearing cover are often produced in one piece and then separated by breaking. However, systems are also known which work with positioning elements on the horizontal flat surfaces of the bearing block and the bearing cover fitting on top of one another, wherein the positioning elements during the initial assembly of the bearing cover on the bearing block press into the respective counter surface and thus fix the position of the bearing cover.
For example, the embodiment in EP 1 075 605 B1 describes a divided bearing arrangement in a housing, comprising a bearing block and bearing cover made from materials of different hardnesses, wherein the bearing cover arranged tensioned against the bearing block and made from an iron material has projecting, sharped-edged pointed projections over its clamping surface, which during the initial assembly of the bearing cover can be pushed by the application of force into the counter clamping surface of the bearing block made from a light metal and wherein furthermore grooves are provided in the clamping surface of the bearing cover. The projections are designed to be in the form of cutting edges or have a pyramid profile. The grooves are used for receiving the material of the bearing block which is displaced when pushing the projections into the bearing block.
A different bearing arrangement with such insertable projections is known from AT 507 265 A1.